Make Your Own Destiny
by sesshys-flame-of-faith
Summary: AU:HBP/DH! New friends, new choices, old enemies, and new decisions. No new prophecies, just the chance for Harry and friends to follow their hearts and shape their destinies, & to find the true power of the love shared by friends and lovers. R&R Please!
1. Mark of Destiny: Gryffindor

AU:HBP/DH

AU:HBP/DH! New friends, new choices, old enemies, and new decisions. No new prophecies, just the chance for Harry and friends to follow their hearts and shape their destinies, & to find the true power of the love shared by friends and lovers. R&R Please!

Sfof: HEY! Ya I know what the heck am I doing, writing another story of a completely different style, but this idea just came to me when I was REALLY bored in school and I thought it would make a great story.

Just a few things to clear up, it is AU to HBP and DH. Oh and for the record Sirius is alive, not dead, I will explain how in the story, so read on.

Pairings in this story will be really random so yeah if you don't like that then you might want to leave. Some of the pairings include: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hannah, and Neville/Luna. The rest you're just going to have to find out for yourself.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and company I just read the books, the plot is mine though so ask to use it please.

* * *

**MARK OF DESTINY: GRYFFINDOR**

Harry awoke to a light tapping of his window. Moving to get up, he went to the window to let his owl, Hedwig, into the room, shivering at the cold air hitting his bare chest. She hooted softly and him, and went to her cage to get a drink. Harry smiled at her; she had been a gift from the half-giant and Hogwarts groundskeeper, Hagrid.

He walked to his bedside table and picked up his glasses and a photo album of his mother and father. They had both been killed by Voldemort, but he had survived, even though he had only been a year old. He sat on his bed and opened the album to his favorite picture of his parents. It was snowing and they were dancing around, smiling up at him. He gave a sad smile and put the album back on his beside table, along with his glasses. Lying down in his bed he stared up at the ceiling knowing it was unlikely he would be able to get back to sleep after being woken up. Looking at the moon, he suddenly looked down at the mark on his chest that he had gotten shortly after his 3rd year. A lioness, poised in a strike position, lay on the center of his chest. He had never gone shirtless in the presence of his friends because he didn't want them to ask question that even he didn't know the answer to. He thought back to the night when the mark first appeared, wondering not for the first time, what had brought it forth.

flashback

Harry watched as his last family member, Sirius black, mounted the hippogriff. Harry was angry that he had to leave and yet relieved that he wouldn't be given the Dementors kiss. Harry gave a last finale wave as he watched his godfather fly off and out of danger. His head snapped in the direction of the main castle when he heard the clock start to chime.

"Come on Harry, we have to get back to the hospital wing, before the clock finishes chiming," Hermione grabbed his hand and they both started to sprint for the hospital wing, arriving right as they saw themselves disappear.

That night Harry was thinking about his parents, pulling out the album that Hagrid gave him after his first year at Hogwarts. Finding the picture he was looking for, he watched his parents smiling faces on their wedding day, along with another face that he was finally able to put a name too. Sirius Black, his godfather, stood next to his father. He looked younger, but he pertained that to the twelve years in Azkaban prison. He watched, finally realizing that he had someone else to call family other then his aunt and uncle, and the ugly pig Dudley. Harry rubbed his chest where a sudden tingling sensation had abruptly appeared. Wondering what was causing it Harry put the album down and removed his shirt, gasping at what he saw. A lioness, in attack stance, had been tattooed onto his chest, right in the center, it was glowing a vibrant blood red color. Wondering if he was seeing things or if was really there he reached up with his hand and lightly touched the image. Shocked, he watched as the image flashed into the image of a lion before settling back into the form of the lioness. Harry gazed at the mark for hours before he finally realized he should try to get some sleep. Harry moved to grab his shirt, before deciding against it, he knew he would have to do his best to keep it hidden, unless he wanted people to ask the questions that he himself wanted the answer to. For reasons unknown to Harry, the mark brought him comfort. Deciding to leave it uncovered when he could, Harry got ready to sleep. Lying down in his bed, he let himself drift off to sleep.

End Flashback

Harry smirked shaking his head to rid the memory. He still had yet to find out what exactly the mark meant, even after searching for almost three and a half years. He, Hermione and Ron were getting ready to start their seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. He knew for a fact he would miss it, he would miss most of the teacher, the Quidditch, and probably the sense of belonging. Though that he knew he felt with the Weasley family. Ever since he had met the Weasleys, he had finally felt that he had people that he could call his family.

Jumping off the bed, Harry moved to look out the window; the sun had just started to rise. Harry very quietly opened the window to let some fresh air into the room. Moving toward his dresser Harry let the door fall open. Hedwig hooted softly from her cage, moving her eyes to watch him sleepily.

"Sorry girl didn't mean to wake you up," Harry rummaged through the clothes to find something suitable to wear. Harry grabbed some of his cousin's old hand-me-downs and pulled them on. Glancing at the calendar Harry did a double take, realizing that his birthday was tomorrow.

"Yes!" Harry pulled on the clothes with new vigor knowing that he would only be in the awful, overly cleaned, perfect house for a mere twenty-four hours before he would be rescued and brought to the Weasley household. Smirking Harry pulled on the T-shirt with one last glance at the mark on his chest. Pausing, Harry brought a hand up and traced the mark, smiling as the outline of the lioness glowed a slight red color before settling back to normal. It had done that very same thing every time that Harry had touched it, ever since he got it. Pulling his T-shirt on the rest of the way Harry moved out of his room and down the hall to face his last day in the Dursley household.

* * *

Ginny awoke that morning after having the same dream that had been persistently bothering her for almost a month. It was about her time in the chamber of secrets with Tom Riddle. Mostly it was what really happened, having Harry come in and save her, but more recently it had been having Tom win more and more. Ginny put these thoughts aside and went down to breakfast.

"Hi Ron, Hermione, do we get to rescue Harry tomorrow?" Fred asked, pulling his brothers shirt over his head so he couldn't see. "Hey, Ginny wake up, you look like you're still asleep," George laughed as she sent a half hearted glare his way.

"Yes, Harry will be coming here tomorrow and will be spending the rest of the summer here," Molly Weasley smacked her sons head and told him to get his feet off of the table. He moved his feet off but immediately replaced them when his mother turned her back.

"Good morning everyone, I'm off to work," Arthur Weasley gave his wife a kiss and waved goodbye before leaving the house.

Ginny smiled and tripped her brother, "Whose up for a game of Quidditch?" Her brothers jumped up and ran out the door. "Hermione, will you ref for us?" Hermione smiled and got up.

* * *

Everyone came in laughing later in the day.

"I still say we won that catch was totally unfair, you almost knocked Ginny off of her broom to get it, that was a foul if I've ever seen one," Charlie complained.

After they had started playing, both Charlie and Bill had come home for a couple of days to see Harry on his birthday. They had joined in the game, even before telling their mom that they were there. Needless to say she was not amused.

"Yes, well its time for diner, everyone sit down your father is on the way,"

"What time is it?" Ginny asked.

"Almost nine," Fred answered pulling his brothers into a wrestling match; Ginny smirked and jumped on all of them, then ran squealing from the room, chased by five of her six brothers. Hermione shook her head and pulled Hogwarts, a history out of her bag.

Hermione thought about the upcoming school year, hers, Harry's' and Ron's' last year at Hogwarts. Ginny and Luna were moving into their sixth year, but the rest of them were going into seventh. She was slightly scared at what would happen this year, after never succeeding in having a normal school year. Not that Hermione would trade her friends at any time or for anything, she just wondered what was waiting ahead of them.

"Ahhh!" a shriek from the other room, put her on guard, and for good reason, Ginny came catapulting into the room with Ron, Fred, and George hot on her trail.

"Hermione don't just sit there help me, girls have to stay together," Ginny said running to her. Hermione sighed and put her book away, then tackled Ron to the floor laughing. Fred and George laughed and dog piled on top, Ginny smiled and tried to sneak from the room.

"Nice try," Hermione grabbed her arm and tugged her into the battle.

"Ahhh, Traitor!" Ginny giggled and joined in the battle.

"Alright, break it up, it's nearly midnight," Everyone stopped and jumped up.

"Do we get to go get Harry now?" Ron asked and whooped as his mother nodded.

"Alright Fred, George, Ginny, you will be going to go get Harry, Ron, Hermione, would you help me prepare Ron's room for his arrival?" Everyone nodded their assent to the plan and when their separate ways.

* * *

Harry watched the clock, remembering what had happened earlier that day. Harry had told his aunt and uncle that he would be leaving for good, and they would probably never see him again, but the reaction hadn't been as he expected. His uncle didn't say anything but his aunt had looked at him as if she was going to cry, before asking him to follow her.

Harry was surprised but followed her to the room that she shared with Vernon. She walked to her closet and pulled out a small envelope.

Moving toward the bed she sat on it and motioned for him to sit by her.

"This was your mothers and fathers Harry, it was the only thing of hers that was with you when Dumbledore placed you here, I think she would want to have it passed onto you," Petunia passed the envelope to Harry, "Harry, I'm sorry about the way we have treated you, you didn't deserve to receive the resentment that I have been harboring for your mother ever since we were young," She looked as if she was ready to cry, but quickly composed herself.

"Do your mother a favor Harry, beat Voldemort and don't die, this is the only way I can think of to make amends, I wanted to give this to you too," She reached behind her neck to pull off the necklace she was wearing, "This was a charm that your mother gave to me when we were younger, it has some sort of protecting spell, I don't know what it is, I just want to tell you that I did love your mother, and I do hope that you survive, I really do." With that said she kissed his head and walked out of the room.

Harry stared at the door in wonderment before looking down at the envelope and charm sitting in his hands. Setting the charm on his leg, he tore open the envelope, and pulled out a necklace with small charm on it, looking closer he noticed that it was in the shape of a diamond with an inscription on it.

_You will always be our son, Harry, we love you._

On the other side of the locket Harry noticed that there was some kind of button or trigger. Harry pushed it and watched as an image was created in front of him, Harry saw himself as a young one year old boy zooming around a house, with a man that looked like him laughing along with another man. A woman was looking terrified and yelling at both men. With a twist in his gut, Harry knew he was looking at some sort of memory, fighting back tears, he watched as he flew around the house, doing everything he could to avoid his mother who was trying to get him off the miniature broom, leaving the two men that Harry knew to be his father and Sirius laughing their heads off.

The image faded as Harry watched. Looking down at the envelope, Harry noticed it had a letter in it, with unknown speed Harry grabbed the letter.

_It will show you different Memories, just think about us Harry and you will see, if you need any help, find Sirius, he will protect you. I love you Harry,_

_James, Dad_

Harry looked down and saw more writing.

_We will always be with you, the memories you see are those that we put in for you when we found out we were being hunted by Voldemort. We hope you like them. I love you; just know that your father and I are with you Harry. _

_Lily, Mom_

Harry only saw a little more.

_This letter will disappear Harry, but you can read our words by thinking about them and pushing the memoiryo, which is the button on the locket. Also, you can place pictures in the locket, just point your wand at the picture and say, _Lockretio, _it will place them in the locket, you can remove pictures by pointing your wand at the picture and saying, _Decratio, _you can cycle through the picture by pushing the small button inside the locket, called the cyro. We hope you like our gift, we love you!_

_Lily and James, Mom and Dad_

Harry stared at the locket before placing it around his neck along with the small pendent Aunt Petunia gave him, looking closer at it he noticed it was in the shape of a doe.

Harry moved out of the room to find his Aunt and say thank you, looking around the kitchen, Dudley noticed him and pulled him aside.

"Hey, Harry, take care of yourself, ya?" Dudley smiled and went back to watching TV.

"I still don't like you boy," Harry jumped at his uncles voice, "But I do want you to know that you better survive, and let us know when this war of yours is over,"

Harry nodded and moved to the kitchen, there was aunt Petunia looking as if it never happened though when he caught her eyes, they softened.

"Thank you, you didn't have to give me them, but, well, thank you," Harry looked down at his shoes. Petunia moved forward and embraced her nephew.

"Vernon told you to keep us updated right, I don't even care if you have to owl us, just do it, and, uh, let us know how your doing at Christmas, kay?" Harry looked a little shocked, but nodded his assent. She kissed his head again, and went back to making diner.

Harry was thinking about what was to happen when he heard a knock on the front door. Focusing his eyes he noticed that it was a quarter past midnight. Getting up Harry walked down to open the door.

"Hiya Harry how are you doing?" Fred and George clubbed him on the back before going to get his stuff.

"Hi Harry, how are you? Happy Birthday!" Ginny gave him a tight hug, causing him and her to turn red, blushing she pulled back and smiled at him

He smiled back, "Great, actually wasn't that bad of a summer,"

"Good, that's great Harry!"

"Uh, Harry might I ask what this contraption does, and what this is for," Arthur was holding a blender and pointing at the fridge.

Harry laughed and attempted to explain, though he didn't really understand it.

"Okay, Harry's stuff is at the burrow, shall we go…" Fred trailed off as he saw his father wrapped up in a chord. George busted out laughing shortly followed by Harry, Fred and Ginny. Suddenly from behind there was a slight chuckle, and Petunia Dursley stepped forward and untangled Arthur. Vernon and Dudley were standing slightly behind Harry and the rest of them.

Dudley moved forward, "See you later, mate," He shot out his hand, Harry took it and smiled at his cousin for what must have been the first time. Dudley stepped back and Vernon stepped forward and did the same.

"Keep yourself alive boy," Vernon went upstairs, as Harry turned to his aunt. She walked forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Be safe," She mumbled, "and keep us updated," Harry nodded as she kissed his head.

Vernon came back down, and moved near his wife and boy.

"Goodbye, and…Good luck," Vernon nodded at Harry, who smiled at him. Ginny pulled him toward the door which Fred, George and Arthur had gone out of. Turning back one last time, Harry saw his aunt, uncle and cousin smile at him, some bigger than others.

* * *

Later on, around two o'clock, Harry heard some weird noises, like groans, climbing out of bed, Harry moved downstairs. Harry froze as he heard a door open, moving into the shadows, Harry watched as Ginny headed for the stairs. Gasping, Harry saw something glowing on her back; it was a lion, in a pouncing position, it was glowing a luminescent gold.

Shaking his head, Harry moved back upstairs to think about what he had seen.

* * *

Ginny drank the ice cold water, trying to forget the dream. It was the worst one, the memory of when Tom had kissed her, and…touched her. She shivered, not wanting to relive it again. Heading to the bathroom, she didn't bother to turn on the light, a small globe floated around the room, charmed to give off a small light source through the night.

Glancing at the mirror she did a double take, a small glow was emitting from her back, flipping around, she looked at her left shoulder in the mirror and gasped, a regal looking lion, was on her back, looking like it was ready to pounce on something. She moved her hand and lightly touched an edge, gasping as it flashed into a lioness before becoming a lion again. Quickly, Ginny used the bathroom and bolted up to her room, grabbing a shirt to put over her tank top. Before climbing back into bed, bracing herself for the dreams to start again, though surprisingly, they never did.

* * *

So I think this is an excellent first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it to. Anyways, I don't even really know what brought the idea for this story into my head but it has started out really well don't you think. As for my Sesshoumaru/Kagome story, it will still be updated, I am defiantly not stopping on that one so don't worry. Well do me a favor and review for me, advice would be nice. Sorry it is a little on the shorter side but I didn't want to include to much in the first chapter. But anyway, talk to you all later

Sfof signing off.


	2. Mark of Destiny: Ravenclaw

Sfof: Hey all, yes I'm here with the next chapter of this story yeah I'm actually typing it during school because I'm really bored! I haven't gotten many reviews for this story in fact only a couple. Thank you for those reviews by the way. It was really appreciated.

Ha ha, I get to be really random in this story, oh just as a little heads up, if you don't like the pairings in this story then tough, I don't want to hear about it, I like the pairings so there. I'm not really meaning to be rude, but I don't like it when people bash the pairings that I enjoy so please keep it to yourself, no one is making you read this story so please spare me.

Okay with all that fun stuff out of the way here is the next chapter, hope you like it, it took me awhile to settle on this pairing but it is one of my favorites so yeah, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the books, I just own this plot. That is the extent of my ownership.

Mark of Destiny: Ravenclaw

"Okay, is everyone ready to go to Grimaldplace?" Molly asked.

"Yeah but not everyone has someone to apparate with, so what are we going to do?" Fred pointed out.

Ginny stood by her father and Ron stood by his mother. Fred and George could apparate, but weren't old enough to take anyone yet and Bill and Charlie had already gone. Harry and Hermione had no one to apparate with.

"I guess that someone will have to make two trips, who will volunteer to be the second trip?" Molly looked at everyone, waiting for a volunteer.

"Uh mom, there are two people that will need to be taken, not just one," George said

"May we be of service," Everyone spun to look at the new comers, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape watched the group.

"Ah, excellent, there is our answer, who will go with Albus and who will go with Severus?" Molly asked.  
"I'll go with Professor Snape," Hemione stepped forward. Snape looked at her and nodded, Hermione didn't look him in the eyes, but she did risk a glance at his face and almost fell over at what she saw. His face was almost soft, not as hard as it was in school, shocked she looked down. A hand on her shoulder made her look up into Dumbledore's eyes hidden by his spectacles.

"You have seen something that no many people have seen, nor do they really think that there is any other part of him than that of the Greasy git that lives in the dungeons, please do not shun him for what he did not mean for you to see. I do not think that his heart," Hermione looked incredulous, "Yes he has a heart, and I don't think it can take anymore rejection, from anyone, you are not the only one that he slipped up in front of," He gestured toward Harry, who was staring at Snape with shock in his eyes. "Please, think about it Hermione."

Hermione walked over to Harry debating on whether to step on his foot or just outright hit him for his lack of tact. She settled on pinching his arm.

"Ow, ah, Hermione what was that " Hermione put her finger to her lip a tilted her head toward Snape, "don't you dare judge him Harry, not for that,"

Harry protested, "But "

Hermione shook her head, "No buts Harry, at all, you know I've always respected him, now I've seen why, please don't ruin it for both of us. Don't you think that that slip up, in front of us of all people, shows that he has some semblance of respect and/or trust in us. Don't blow it." With that Hermione walked away.

"We will meet together at Grimaldplace. Be quick we don't want any sort of trouble." Molly and Arthur disappeared with Ginny and Ron in tow, followed by Fred and George.

Harry moved to stand next to Dumbledore as Hermione moved next to Snape.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore didn't wait for an answer; he took Harry's arm and was gone. Hemione shakily glanced up at Snape to see him looking down at her.

"Umm I oh I think I will just put my foot in my mouth," Hermione stared at the ground.  
"Ms. Gran Hermione," Hermione almost jumped at the lack of his cold tones, and the almost warm way he had said her name, there was still a thin layer of ice, but the outright chill you usually got from his speech was missing. "Thank you." He held out his arm and waited for her to take it. Hermione looked straight into his face and smiled at him. "For what sir?" Snape nodded and looked away from her face, "Your welcome Professor," Hermione took his arm, and decided that she might as well cherish this moment as it was unlikely that there would ever be a repeat performance.

"Ah, Severus Hermione there you two are, come both of you, there are some potions that Severus might be able to use an assistant in brewing," Severus immediately followed Dumbledore out of the room, even as Hermione hung back.

"Albus, what is this about? What are you playing at?" Dumbledore opened the door and motioned for him to enter the room.

"My dear boy, what ever are you talking about?" Dumbledore looked at Snape with a true look of curiosity.

"Why would I need help brewing anything, especially from a Gryffindor student, even if she is a 7th year."

"I believe that this will allow you to be able to brew more than just one or two of the potions that we require. It will help our cause greater if we can get the potions we need faster than you can get them done alone," Dumbledore smiled, "And besides, she defended you didn't she, she didn't judge you for your little slip, and she basically told her best friend to take his prejudices and shove them up a chimney. There is also the little manner of the symbol to figure out, or would you rather just sit and wonder if it means something good or bad." With that Dumbledore strode out of the room.

Severus fell into the nearest chair, remembering the mark that had appeared shortly after the trio's fifth year at Hogwarts. It was of a beautiful falcon, leaping into the air to take flight, he remembered the night almost perfectly.

-Flashback-

Severus stared at Harry.

"Padfoot, who's Padfoot, Snape?" Umbridge looked at him for an explanation, knowing he couldn't give one, he settled for an outright lie. "No idea " walking out of the room, Severus broke into a run, knowing if he didn't find out what Potter meant, it would mean he would drag himself, his loyal weasel, and Hermione, into another trap set out for him.

Moving into his office he opened his potions lab that he had kept secret from Umbridge.

Picking up a handful of flu powder, he threw it in to the fire and said clearly, "Number 12 Grimaldplace," and stuck his head into the fire to be met by the ugly house elf.

"Kreacher, where is Black Sirius, where is he?" The house elf ignored him muttering under his breath, giving up, Severus did the next best thing. "Black!" A thud, followed by running feet was his reply.

"Yes, yes what is it?" Sirius appeared in the doorway, "Oh, it's you."

"Get the order, Potter has been neglecting his occlumency and thinks that Voldemort has gotten a hold of you, do it now or your godson is dead, along with his friends." Sirius went white and ran for the door, muttering something that sounded like, 'He's gonna get Ron and Hermione killed, along with himself,' as Snape pulled his head out of the fire. " I do hope that Miss Granger at least makes it out okay," he said under his breath, shocked at himself for thinking it, let alone saying it. Moving around his Potions lab, he stopped, something felt weird on his arm, almost like a tingling sensation. Pulling his sleeve up he looked at his arm and gasped, a peregrine falcon, taking flight had been tattooed on his upper left arm, he stared at it then slowly moved his hand up to just lightly graze over the edge. A bright flash of blue made him avert his eyes, looking back, he saw the image flicker into an image of a gyrfalcon, then it turned back into a peregrine. Making a quick decision he strode out of his office, through his classroom and toward the headmasters quarters.

Severus knocked on the door, "Albus, I have a problem."

"Yes Severus what is it?" Albus Dumbledore opened the door and moved aside motioning for the man to enter the room. Severus turned and shut the door while rolling up his shirt sleeve, "This, I don't know what it is or where it came from."

Dumbledore grabbed his arm and pulled it toward the light. "It appears to be a falcon, a peregrine falcon, one of the rarest birds in the world and one of the fastest animals on earth."

" I figured, what I really want to know is where it came from."

"Yes I shall find out as soon as I can, I will look in "

"Albus come quickly, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville are in the Ministry of Magic fighting deatheaters!" Albus paled and followed McGonagall out of the room into the flu room, Severus went quickly to find the other teachers and alert the rest of the order.

Hours later, Severus waited in his rooms, for news of the fight at the Ministry. He hoped the idiot hadn't gotten his friends killed, or himself, but he couldn't shake the fact that the one he was worried about most, was Hermione.

"Severus, we need your help, a curse hit Miss Granger and we can't figure out what it is to fight it." Severus was up and running after McGonagall in seconds.

"Ah, Severus, I don't know what hit her, all we could get out of Harry is that a purple flame-like light came out of the wand and threw her against a wall, and she wouldn't wake up." Madame Pomfrey was bustling over six beds, while making some sort of brew.

Severus felt rather then saw the blood drain from his face, but he noticed the others looked at him shocked.

"Cruorine, the spell, it is a modified version of Crucio curse, but, it can kill if used properly, the deatheaters came up with it after torturing the Longbottums. I need a bin of water and a cloth. Potter, where did the spell hit her?" Harry stuttered, "Potter, Now!"

"In the side, the left side," Severus nodded and turned to the bin of watter.

"Poppy, come here and take the cloth you will need to press it over the wound I will make in her side. Wait for all of the purple liquid to come out, and I mean all of it." Poppy nodded and got ready.

"Relashio," a long line of blood appeared on the young witches side, oozing blood and some sort of purple liquid. "Scourgify." Severus started to use his wand to help clean up the ooze.

"The purple is stopping, it's all blood now, not purple at all."

"Good, stop the wound and seal it, then I will do a test to see if it is all out of her body." Poppy did as he told her to.

Severus stood up, "Exam revelo" a blue light started to appear over her, Severus moved it up and down her body, checking if it changed in color even the slightest bit.

"She is fine now, she will need a blood replenishing potion and sleep."

Severus left the room quickly stomping the urge to rip Potter's head clean off.

-End Flashback-

"Sir are you alright?"

Severus jolted out of the past, with a quick look around; he located the one that had snapped him out of his trance.

"Ms. Granger, if you would please come with me?" Severus stood up and headed for his private rooms. He looked back and noticed that she had made no move to follow. "Ms. Granger, I give you permission to follow me, now if you please." He made a sweeping motion into the room. The young girl glanced at him then hurried into the room.

"What potions do we need to brew?"

"Special potions for the order, they could be potentially dangerous so I was one of the best candidates to brew them. Albus thought I needed some help and that is how you ended up here." Severus took off his outer robs, knowing would be impossible to brew with them on.

Hermione thought about that and wondered at the headmasters trust in her. Turning to watch what Snape was doing, she gasped.

"Sir!"

Snape dropped the bottles he was holding, and swung around.

"What " Severus stopped that thought as he saw where she was looking. His upper left arm was in plain view.

"What is that? Where did it come from? Do you know "

"Miss Granger!" Snape cut off her rant. "That is none of your concern."

"But sir, don't you see?"

"See what?"

"The edges, they're glowing "

"What?" Severus looked down at his arm in wonder, hopping that she was just imagining things. Sure enough it was glowing a bright green.

"Is there anything wrong with it sir?" Hermione took a hesitant step forward.

Severus continues to stare at the mark on his arm. It hadn't done this since the day it showed up on his arm two years ago. Not noticing just how close Hermione had gotten, he jumped when she lightly grazed his arm with the tips of her fingers.

"Miss Granger! What " He stopped as a bright flash of bronze colored light blew out from the mark. He stifled a cry and turned away, covering his eyes. He heard a little whimper and turned quickly to find Hermione in a heap on the floor.

"Miss Granger? Are you alright?" He leaned down to turn her over. His hand flew back as it made contact with her skin which was extremely hot. She started to glow bronze, then changing to blue, before the the light started to fade away.

"Hermione!" Snape dropped to his knees by her side. Lifting her up into his lap. "Please, wake up, Hermione please."

"Mmmm " Snape's eyes flew to her face as she let out a moan. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up into his face.

"Severus? What?" She reached up lightly to touch his face. He leaned into her touch, wondering at the feelings with in him.

"Hermione " She smiled a brilliant smile, just for him. "Are you well, did anything hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. I had, flashbacks, of all of the times Harry got me, Ron and him into trouble. It had you a lot in it. Helping us and watching over us. Watching over me. I didn't know, you were always there. You were there during the chess match, and when the devil's snare got a hold of us, you dove into the hole a little while after we did. You watched Harry trying to get the Key, to the rusted door. You're the one who caught me after I fainted when Harry left to go fight Quirrel. I never told anyone I fainted, but when I woke up, I had a long black cloak over me. And a note that told me to call Professor Dumbledor's Phoenix to me. It would help me contact Dumbledor quicker."

Severus stared at her in shock. Not knowing how to reply.

"You were the one that tried to pull me back around the corner when I got petrified in second year. I felt it, right before I saw the basilisk. You carried me to the hospital wing.

You came to help us in third year, when we went after black. You followed us into the Whomping Willow. And we returned you kindness by stunning you. Even after we did that though, you still protected us when Remus became a werewolf. And after Harry ran off, and Ron fell unconscious from the pain, you stayed by me, keeping me behind you. Even when the werewolf started toward you. You stayed to protect me. And in forth year you helped guard Harry and Cedric in the tournament. In fifth year, you're the one that saved my life. I saw you telling Madame Pomfery what it was that I was hit with and how to save my life. You whipped the sweat off my face and stayed by me until you knew I was safe. I never knew, I didn't know." A tear fell down from her eye, onto his arm that was supporting her. She reached up and clung to him, not crying, just calmly holding him close to her.

He stared at her in shock, not even Albus knew all of the things he had done to keep the infamous trio safe. Especially the most fragile member. He knew he had concentrated the most on Hermione Granger, even when he should have been mostly trying to keep Potter safe, he couldn't bring himself to leave Hermione unprotected. He himself didn't understand why. She pulled slightly away and looked at him. He stared at her, wondering what she was thinking. Hermione smiled slightly and leaned a little forward, pressing her lips lightly against his. Letting him pull away if he wanted too. His eyes flew wide as his arms tightened around her small body. Leaning into the kiss, he returned the emotion, pulling her body a little closer to him. She responded by opening her mouth slightly. He took the invitation and explored her mouth, neglecting nowhere. She gasped lightly and fell onto him, leaving no room between them at all. She pulled away slightly to breath and just looked at him. He smiled a little and watched her lean her head on his shoulder. He hugged her close to him, setting his head on hers.

A banging on the door made them fly apart. Severus looked at her in shock, not believing what they just shared. She returned the expression, with wonder as well.

"Professor what?"

"Out Miss Granger! Out!" She jumped up and whirled around to grab her stuff.

Severus glanced at her back, some of her skin was exposed just above her hips on her waist. His eyes flew open wide as he saw a Gyrfalcon printed onto her skin. The same image his had flashed to when he touched it. As he watched it, it flashed bronze and turned into a picture of a peregrine falcon, the same exact image that he had on his arm. The image turned back into a peregrine just as the girl dashed out of the room as if hell itself was at her heels.

He sat down at his desk, just as Dumbledore walked in from his private chambers.

"Severus my dear boy, you're as pale as a ghost."

"I'm fine Albus."

"Did I hear you talking to someone, or was it just my imagination?"

"Just another one of your infernal students, come to haunt me."

Albus laughed and sat down across from him.

"Are you going to explain to me or am I going to half to investigate why you are so distraught.

Severus sighed, knowing he could keep nothing from the interfering old man. Lowering his head into his hands, Severus began to explain, omitting the kiss the seventeen year old witch had given him.

-  
Hermione ran out of Snape's chambers, dashing past many people as she ran through the house toward her room. Dashing past Ginny she opened the door to her room and slammed it shut, locking it fast. She leaned against the door and let herself slide to the floor, her head falling into her hands. One of her hands slide down her face, letting her fingers rest against her lips.

"What .?" Hermione rubbed the spot on her lower back that had been tingling since she touched the mark on Snape's arm. The skin there felt softer then the rest, with wonder, Hermione walked into the bathroom, and turned on the light. She turned her back to the mirror and looked at her back. She stared with wonder at the image of a Gyrfalcon that had appeared on her back. Hermione reached back slowly and touched the image. She jumped when it flashed into an image of a Peregrine falcon before settling back into it's earlier form. Hermione walked out of the room and went to find Ginny, needing to talk to someone about what had just happened.

Sfof: Well what do you think? R&R Please!

Return to Top 


	3. Author's Note!

Hey all! Sfof here, I just wanted to let you all know that I am going to start working on my stories again! Yay! Ya I know I have been gone for like ever, but I graduated High school, and now I am married as well. I have missed writing, but I had a lot of depression and things going on in my life that made it hard. But...now I'm back and ready to write again. I will be going over my stories and reviewing them, fixing mistakes and adding a little, especially to the smaller chapters. Thanks to all of you for your kindness, I really appreciate it! 


End file.
